A Very OC Christmas
by TheSouthernScribe
Summary: Nahla and Simeon, third and final chapter posted. Don't fret, they will get their own story soon.
1. Chapter 1

_This story features two of my original characters that have been introduced in one of my current works in progress. I've had this scene in my head since I put the call out for the holiday challenge. So I wanted to write it. Sorry for the lack of background, but I think it's a general scene you can enjoy and for those reading Run, you'll get a little more of their story later in that piece. _

_**A Very OC Christmas**_

**Nahla and Simeon**

Nahla McCoy watched as the boxes shifted, slid, and turned in her arms. The hover craft was less than six paces away but at this rate, it would half a pace for the wrapped surprises in her grasp to turn into scrap for the junk heap.

"Where in the hell is David?"

She had just picked up the microscope from the antique shop for her father and favorite doctor. Her older brother disappeared, claiming to need a moment to pick out an additional present for one of the five girls he was currently dating. Yes, his middle name was James, and he idolized his godfather and mimicked just about every cras and idiotic thing the man had done in his youth.

With that thought the gold box, containing the bracelet for her older sister Joanna took a tumble. Next would be the original leather bound copy of Zora Neale Hurston's _Their Eyes Were Watching God _intended for her mother. Before the tears threatening to break from the dam also known as her eyes could fall, the small gold box was back on the stack, and all of the items were quickly yet expertly removed from Nahla's possession.

Opening her mouth to deliver a verbal lashing to the older, much less mature David McCoy, Nahla realized that the present form of help did not come from family.

"Do you require assistance?"

His voice was void of feeling but his eyes danced with very human emotions that were uncharacteristic of his Vulcan heritage.

"Yes, thank you."

"It is illogical to provide appreciation for doing what is merely expected of anyone who sees another in need of support."

Then he did something that completely threw Nahla off her game. He smiled. Not just a half smile or smirk. She saw teeth. Beautiful well defined white teeth.

"Please direct me to your method of transport. While these items are very light, the varying shape of each package makes maintaining their presence in my arms a tedious affair."

She resisted the push to ask a question or make a comment to force him to speak again. The cadence of his voice played out across the air like a soothing lullaby.

"Of course, it's this way."

The young man nodded his head, "Ladies first."

Nahla sauntered the remaining five paces to the hover craft; hearing her mother and sister's voices in her head.

"Give him a little sample of what you have to offer", Nyota McCoy would say; "just a nice sway to hypnotize him and leave the image of your hips burning in his mind."

"Nice and slow baby sis. Throw a quick look over your shoulder and give him the look." Joanna swore by it; like she had ever been with anyone other than Xander since she was ten.

Regardless of how ridiculous she felt, Nahla followed the advice, moving her hips in time to the samba playing in her head as she walked, stopping, and pivoting on her right foot in a half turn to catch a glimpse of her positively delicious Good Samaritan.

Her eyes didn't disappoint. He was watching, face flushed a slight shade of green, eyes glazed over with something bordering on lust, and that smile the one that first caught her attention.

Familiarity washed over Nahla once more.

"Here we are." Nahla announced, pressing the command on her keypad for the hatch of the vehicle to open. She watched as the gentleman positioned the boxes securely; attaching the guard to prevent shifting while the car was in motion.

Her neck craned just an inch or two to see the well defined derriere accentuating the perfect pair of black trousers. Something was jarringly recognizable and completely erotic about this man. Lost in the gutter of her mind, that melodious voice shook her back to reality.

"I have secured your items."

"Thank you, Mr.," Nahla paused catching her bottom lip in her teeth, "I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"I never provided that information to you, Ms." The man ceased speaking and waited for Nahla to answer his unspoken question.

"Nahla McCoy."

His head jerked with the pronouncement. "As in the youngest daughter of Ambassadors Nyota and Leonard McCoy, originally of Captain James T. Kirk's Enterprise crew?"

Internally Nahla was screaming, but that glorious fake smile, the one she had spent years perfecting, radiated across her face, "Yes I like to call them mom and dad."

The same response, for eighteen years, every time, she got the name McCoy out of her mouth the reaction varied from excited insanity to Gacy like chaos. Her eyes were rolling and she knew she was having what her father liked to refer to as a moment; a genetic disposition from her mother.

This man who was obviously of Vulcan heritage and not a rigorous follower of Surak was laughing; a deep, glorious, belly laugh that infected Nahla and sent her into a fit of hysterics that almost resulted in her falling butt first on the cold sidewalk.

Once she finished wiping the tears streaming from her eyes she spoke again, "What is so funny?"

What followed were words that set any and every thing out of order in the universe right,

"I am S'chn T'gai Simeon, Spock's son."

Memories of lazy afternoons on Starfleet's campus at the age of eight quickly flooded back. Shared moments of laughter like the one that they had just experienced, nights under a blanket with a flash light debating if pre – Surak Vulcan was better or worse than post, and the day that her friend boarded the transport with his grandfather Sarek and Uncle Spock to return to the colony for his bonding.

Nahla's favorite memory, the first time little fingers touched the psi points and flooded her conscious with foreign emotions and images. Fingers that were now outstretched for the curves of her face in the hope of transmitting one phrase, "Merry Christmas k'diwa."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well it looks like a few people twisted my arm…well my muse did as well…so you get more of Nahla and Simeon…some of their back story…and I will also introduce another OC and re-introduce one originally welcomed in Run…I envision this a three shot…so maybe one more chapter after this…_

**Chapter 2**

_Ten Years Earlier…_

"Uncle Spock have you seen Simeon?"

Spock reclined in his chair, taking in the little girl before him. She was the spitting image of her mother. Jet black hair, silky and straight, braided into two perfect French braids adorned by ribbon in her favorite color of yellow. The skin tone was lighter but held remnants of the same caramel coloring that made her mother so beautiful. The eyes were the identical almond shape and deep pools of a warm brown, just a shade or two lighter than the doctor's wife.

"I am sorry Nahla; I have not seen Simeon in the past forty – five seconds." Spock responded while pointing discreetly to the opening under his desk.

"Hogwash." Nahla yelled before diving under Spock's chair in search of Simeon hidden under the desk.

Yes Nahla was a miniature version of Nyota, however that attitude was all Doctor McCoy and the man found he was quaking with laughter as the two children wrestled and giggled under his desk. His shins would surely have bruises from the whirling limbs of Nahla and Simeon. He hated to end their delight but it was necessary. The day would end and the doctor would come to retrieve Nahla from her lesson once he had finished at the medical campus.

"Come Simeon, Lady Nahla, we have a lesson to review."

Spock jointly schooled the children due to their learning aptitude. Simeon was two years older than Nahla but she possessed almost equal mental capacity as the young boy. The local educators quickly grew frustrated with the two and in his off time, Spock had volunteered to serve as tutor to both children. Simeon flourished with another child in the equation. Aiko and Ivan, Hikaru and Pavel's children would soon join in the lessons. Hikaru and Nyota had teased Spock that he should open his own academy. It was not a displeasing notion.

The clock chimed and shortly after, McCoy's soft footsteps could be heard in the hallway. He entered Spock's office without a knock; their comfort level with one another had grown in recent years, into a sort of friendship. The man smiled in response to the sight of Simeon and Nahla reading quietly in Vulcan on the chaise under the bay window.

When the little girl saw her father she rushed from where she was sitting and leapt into the man's arms. She showered him with kisses, laughing, pulling, and pinching his face.

"Can I stay daddy, just a little longer?"

"Not today darling, David has a game." Doctor McCoy looked at Spock, engaging in an unspoken conversation before reaching some sort of agreement, "Maybe Simeon can come with us?"

"Can I father?"

Simeon's eyes tugged on the strings of Spock's heart. "You may."

Hand in hand, Simeon and Nahla walked out behind McCoy. Spock recognized the signs and hoped his son's path would be much smoother than his own. He had been older and wiser in some aspects; thankfully Simeon possessed less fear and a greater willingness to explore the human emotions that were part of his physiology.

_Two years later…_

"Promise that you will remember me."

Nahla looked up from her bowl of strawberry ice cream, "Where are you going?" Her eyes were full of compassion. Those eyes would be what he would miss most.

"I will be returning to the Vulcan colony with my _sa'mekh'al_, Sarek and Ambassador Spock." Nahla watched the Adam's apple in her friends throat bob as he swallowed, "I will be bonded to my future mate. Sarek believes that it is important for the diplomatic future of our family."

"You're leaving." The clink of the spoon against the bowl made Simeon jump. "I thought it was customary for the initial bonding to take place earlier, around seven, you're twelve."

Simeon studied her face for signs of distress. There were none, "You are correct. However, this is a matter of diplomacy, and as the only available son."

"Bullshit. Save your Vulcan mumbo jumbo for someone who doesn't know you. This is not what you want."

There were no tears, only redness in her cheeks, and flaring nostrils that reminded him of Doctor McCoy when they broke one of his ancient bottles of bourbon.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"That soon?"

Simeon could hear the crack in Nahla's voice; she was on the verge of tears; finally an emotional response. One would have thought she was the Vulcan.

"I will leave you now." His shoulders slumped as he stood from the blanket on the hillside behind the McCoy's home.

"No, just stay. Please." Her request was not for that day and the knife twisting in his chest at the thought of leaving his best friend was unbearable. Logically the decision he made to follow the direction given by his elders made perfect sense. Emotionally what he was losing was greater than anything that would be gained on New Vulcan.

"Remember me." Simeon's fingers were splayed and head for Nula's temple and cheek. "Remember."

Nahla shuddered when Simeon's fingers connected with her skin. This was unlike the brief flashes she had received from previous encounters. They had both learned about the seriousness of full melds. Spock had cautioned them one day when he found Simeon curiously making a move for Nahla's face, but today's connection was imperative.

She caught his hand before contact could be made. "Tell me."

"I will leave a piece of myself behind when I step on that transport tomorrow. You are a most excellent companion. There is no one in the bordering quadrants that could ever compare. You are my _t'hy'la_, no that word is not strong enough. You are my _k'hat'n'dlawa_, half of my heart and soul."

Simeon returned home after his short speech. He expected that his friend would not present to say farewell the following day. As always Nahla surprised him. Standing serenely between his mother and father, hands fixed in the ideal Vulcan salute.

What Simeon did not see was his father Spock to carry the small crying girl home in his arms. Nor did he hear the curses of his surrogate godfather as he stomped through his home waving his fists against an imaginary assailant that he referred to as a mini hobgoblin.

_Present…_

"I cried for two weeks."

Simeon fell in step with Nahla. They walked along the streets and watched as the shops closed for the day. The following day was Christmas Eve, and the decorations lining the streets were beautiful. Yellow lights formed into snow flakes and candy canes.

"During the proposal my mate could sense you. When the time came she refused to complete the ceremony. I stayed, completed my education. I have returned with the intention of entering Starfleet."

"How is your father?"

"He is well." Simeon clasped his hands behind his back, keeping Nahla in his peripheral view.

"Your mother?" There was a look of indignation slowly creeping into her features.

"Exemplary." He was quickly becoming unsettled by the course of this conversation.

"Your sister Amanda?"

Simeon sighed deeply before responding, "On New Vulcan, preparing for her marriage ceremony. Come Nahla, do you really possess such deep concern for my family?"

"Yes, I do, Simeon."

And there it was the very human emotion of regret. If he had not left, would his relationship with Nahla changed? Would she be his official bond mate now, instead of practically a stranger? There was something he should be saying, years around people who suppressed their emotions left him out of practice. Right now he wanted to scream, grab her, shake her, and admit to her that the only reason he was back; spending one more nanosecond away from her, those eyes, was simply illogical.

They had walked in a circle and now found themselves standing directly in front of her hover craft, "Welcome back."

There was too much finality in her words.

"Can we meet and maybe talk some more." Simeon spoke the words to her back. He found it hard to talk and look into her eyes at the same time.

"Come by in the morning, mama would leave to see you, and daddy, well he'll have a few things to say."

"Have a pleasant evening Nahla."

"Same to you Simeon."


	3. Chapter 3

_I heard you all and I promise to devote an entire story to these two. I have to finish Run, and you'll get a little more of them there, but yes I will tell the second generation love story. _

**Chapter 3 **

Nahla sprinted up the stairs to her room; past her mother and father, slamming the door in her brother's face. She opened the door, rolled her eyes, and pointed directly at David.

"This entire catastrophe is your fault."

Slamming the door again for effect.

"Mom…Dad…Nahla's gone bat shit crazy again."

"David James…watch your mouth." Nyota yelled from the stairs before finally reaching the door of her youngest child's room. "Sweetie its mommy, open the door."

The door cracked and Nyota entered; sticking her tongue out at David for good measure before closing yet another piece of wood in his face. Leonard McCoy watched the entire exchange, "Get use to it now son, if you're considering getting married one of these days."

Nahla was curled on the bench made into the wall directly under the huge window in her room. She had her favorite bear clutched against her chest, and from where Nyota was standing she could tell that the young woman had already begun to cry.

Nyota settled next to her daughter, grabbing a pillow, and watching evening roll into the city. The two had spent many nights just like this. The last one occurring when Nahla didn't know how to inform her parents of her intentions to attend Yale; she wanted to live a civilian life, rather than chase the McCoy name in the Starfleet Hall of Fame.

Together mother and daughter watched the sky go from blue to a dusky almost gray shadow of night. Every few seconds, Nahla would sniff, a remnant of the crying fits she'd had. She stretched her legs out and settled her head on the pillow in her mother's lap.

"I saw Simeon today." Her voice made the faintest sound in the dark room.

"Hmmm."

Nahla really hated when her mother did that, but she knew it was her way of not interjecting her thoughts until her daughter was ready.

"He's enrolling in Starfleet."

More silence.

"I didn't realize how much I missed him."

Nyota was still quiet, but now she was lifting strands of her daughter's hair and twirling it around her fingers. "Did he bond with his intended mate?"

A question, wisdom was on the way. Nahla sat up to face her mother.

"No…she refused him…he said she sensed me…"

"T'Leia stopped by earlier. To inform me of their return and she wanted to request a bundle of your dad's fresh mint. I think you really need to talk to your brother."

So his mother had just popped in for a visit and she needed to talk to the ingrate who masqueraded as her brother, "What does David have to do with the price of tea in China, momma."

"As much as the two of you fight, he loves you. I've seen him stand up for his sisters and this family in a way that's befitting of a true man. Talk to him, I'm sure he can answer a lot of the questions floating around in there." Nyota gently strummed Nahla's temple as she spoke. She ended her words with a kiss, before rising and walking to the door.

It took a few minutes, but David finally entered. Looking guilty, like the day, he got busted trying to load a program on his Professor's PADD that would automatically add twenty points to every score assigned to a student.

His face softened when he took in his sister's red eyes and sullen demeanor. "What's wrong little sis?" It was the same way he spoke to her when she first fell off her bike or the day she discovered that Santa wasn't real and all those years it had been daddy and all her favorite uncles sneaking toys under the tree.

"Simmy's back and I turned to complete shit when I saw him."

Free cursing without fear of reprimand was allowed among siblings and also when discussing sports with dad.

David didn't look surprised. "I know."

Nahla cocked her head to the side, "Lights, seventy – five percent." There was remorse in that face.

"Before you go all off the deep end, Simeon is my friend too."

"And I'm your sister. I know things about you that will leave you single until your balls sag like two used teabags."

"Great mental imagery sis, you're such a lady."

"Why am I even talking to you? Get out of my room."

"Simeon asked me to stay in touch when he left. He was worried about you. He wanted to know you were okay. If he contacted you, then he knew he would be unsuccessful in his attempt to assist his grandfather and the elders of New Vulcan. He never wanted to leave."

David knelt in front of his sister. "Baby girl, I wouldn't let anyone near you, who didn't deserve to be part of your life."

"You fight with Stefan all the time."

"Exactly, he's an ass and will never be more than an afterthought in the recesses of your mind."

"Did you tell Simmy I was seeing someone? That I was going away for school?"

"I told him what needed to be said to get his ass off New Vulcan and back Earth side."

Nahla rushed her brother, hugging him, and tumbling onto the floor on top of him. "I hate that I love you this much right now."

"Can you maybe say hi to Aiko for me?"

"Over my dead body, seriously Hikaru will kill you and I believe Pavel has an equation that will cause you to disappear and never be seen again."

David groaned, "Please."

"Whatever." Nahla rolled her eyes, knowing that if Aiko even knew they were having the conversation, she would arrive at the McCoy's front door in a white dress with a bouquet of lilies ready to marry David James McCoy.

"Where are you going?"

"To call a Vulcan to the carpet."

Nahla didn't get far.

On the doorstep of the McCoy home stood Simeon, head down, and shoulders slumped.

"If you give me a chance Nahla, I intend to prove to be a thorn in your side that will not easily be cast aside."

Nahla crinkled her nose, "How about we start with a date?"

Even in the darkness of the evening, Nahla could see the glorious smile adorning Simeon's face.

When his fingers stroked her palm, Nahla felt relief, peace, and happiness roll of Simeon. All they needed now was a little snow and this would prove to be the perfect holiday.

**A/N – I left it very open. They will be back…**


End file.
